Some engine systems include one or more turbochargers. Typically, turbochargers include a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel mounted on a common shaft and carried within isolated turbine and compressor housings, respectively. The turbine wheel may be driven in rotation by exhaust gas output by the engine. This, in turn, rotates the compressor wheel for compressing air that is fed to the combustion chambers of the engine. Accordingly, the turbocharger may provide a performance boost and increased efficiency to the engine.
In some embodiments, the turbocharger may include a wastegate with a valve. When the valve is closed, substantially all of the exhaust gas may flow toward the turbine. Conversely, with the valve open, at least some of the exhaust gas may flow through the wastegate and bypass the turbine. The position of the valve may be controlled for maintaining high efficiency during different operating conditions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a turbocharger system with an improved wastegate valve that is supported for controlled movement between a closed position and an open position. Also, it is desirable for the valve to operate with reduced levels of noise, vibration, etc. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background discussion.